This proposal is a supplementary request to Grant #HD-06774. That grant is to carry out a definitive project to study the effects of malnutrition early in life on psychological development and to establish to what extent it is possible to reverse or prevent intellectual impairment by a food supplementation program. The relationship of malnutrition to intellectual impairment is complicated by health and social factors that covary with nutrition. To investigate these relationships, we have undertaken a prospective multidisciplinary intervention study of children at risk malnutrition. The project identifies such children prenatally and follows them to three years of age after having divided the sample of families randomly into supplemented and unsupplemented experimental groups. All families are given a uniform obstetric and pediatric health care program. Subjects are given periodic measurement of nutritional status, intellectual functioning, and a number of concomitant social and health variables. The budget proposed for the grant was a minimum budget with absolutely no "fat". Furthermore, if this minimum budget is arbitrarily cut by 10 to 15% the project will unfortunately be greatly weakened. This supplemental request is submitted to strengthen the project and to make it possible for the staff to carry out the investigation more effectively. Funds are requested for more Colombian staff at a professional level, for more frequent consultation with experts in the disciplines involved in the study, for equipment to expand the usefulness of the project's desk computer, and for a Jeep-type vehicle to facilitate the field operation.